


ode to josh

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Успокаивать Джоша было привычным делом для Тайлера. Для этого он толкал целые речи. Но однажды что-то пошло не так, и Тайлер даже не заметил, как случайно признался лучшему другу в своих чувствах.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	ode to josh

Они дружили всю жизнь. Это совершенно не значит, что они дружат сколько себя помнят. Нет. Тайлер просто считает, что до Джоша это была не жизнь. Период, череда событий, существование, но никак не жизнь. Тайлер часто говорил об этом Джошу, на что тот только счастливо улыбался и не мог не согласиться.

Джозеф привык игнорировать свои чувства по отношению к лучшему другу. Которые были далеко не дружеские. Его это не смущало совершенно. Он понимал то, какой Джош прекрасный, так что просто смирился. Это было не сложно, потому что главной задачей Тайлера было защитить Джоша и заставить его поверить в собственную красоту. Как внешнюю, так и внутреннюю. Потому что Тайлер знал о том, с чем приходится бороться его другу. Это разбивало ему сердце, потому что Джош не заслуживает такого. Никто на самом деле не заслуживает такого.

Тайлер привык толкать целые речи о том, какой Джошуа Дан на самом деле чудесный. Джош вероятно был солнцем в человеческом обличии, только тот этому не верил. Отмахивался и называл Тайлера смешным. Это не означает, что он повторяет заученные фразы. О нет. Каждый раз он придумывает что-то новое, но главное абсолютно искреннее. А Джош каждый раз реагирует по-разному. Иногда он улыбается своей волшебной улыбкой (Тайлер считал, что она способна оживлять мёртвые цветы) и кидался на своего друга с объятиями. А иногда он не мог сдерживать эмоций и начинал плакать. Из-за чего начинал плакать Тайлер. Из-за чего в конце концов они обнимаются, пытаясь друг друга успокоить.

Все считали их супружеской парой. Все по-доброму шутили над ними и ждали, когда они уже наконец признаются. Однажды Брендон сказал, что если они начнут встречаться, то тот в свою очередь устроит шикарную вечеринку у себя дома. Тайлер на это лишь грустно усмехнулся и сказал, что если Брендон хочет побухать, то пусть даже не пытается ждать их отношений. На что Ури хмыкнул и пробурчал «вот увидишь».

Тайлер не собирался признаваться Джошу в своих чувствах. Он понимал, что это глупо. Нет никакой вероятности того, что Джошуа Уильям Дан полюбит такого обычного парня как Тайлер. (Тайлер даже не догадывался о том, что скажи он это вслух, то он обязательно получил бы по голове от Джоша)

*

Они были у Джоша дома. Это была пятница, и они старались себя чем-то занять, чтобы отвлечься. Пятница это конечно не воскресенье, но всё же.

Сегодня не лучший день. По правде говоря, он ужасен. Ничего такого не произошло, просто бывает так, что внезапно в голове появляется слишком много ненужных мыслей. Иногда так много, что даже не можешь сконцентрироваться ни на одной. Вот и сейчас у Тайлера такое. Он старается улыбаться, чтобы не беспокоить Джоша, чтобы тот не начал волноваться, потому что он начнёт. А Тайлер… А Тайлер просто уже не знает, чего он хочет. Именно в этот момент он чувствует себя таким потерянным. Ему грустно. И страшно. Но он улыбается. Потому что спокойствие Джоша для него на первом месте.

Джош слишком хорошо знает Тайлера. По крайней мере достаточно, чтобы заметить, что того что-то беспокоит. А еще он отлично знает, что Тайлер не хочет расстраивать Джоша. Но именно это его и расстраивает. Он не понимает, почему Тайлер всегда поддерживает Джоша, но не позволяет Джошу поддержать его. И Джошу обидно. Потому что он хочет, чтобы его лучший друг чувствовал себя лучше, но чувствует себя бесполезным. Хотя попытаться стоит.

— Тайлер?

В комнате стоит тишина. Тайлер так и смотрит в окно, на его лице застывшая улыбка, которая была очевидно абсолютно неискренней. Он ушёл в себя и даже не услышал, что его позвали.

И теперь Джош уверен, что что-то не так.

— Тайлер? — повторил он и прикоснулся рукой к плечу своего друга, и тот сразу очнулся.

— Да? Ты что-то говорил? Извини, я задумался, — Тайлер выглядит потерянным. И грустным.

— У тебя что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего. Просто задумался, слишком много всего в голове.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь поделиться, если хочешь?

— Ты же знаешь, что я не хочу нагружать тебя своими проблемами? У меня все в порядке, просто немного запутался. У тебя и без меня проблемы, не обращай внимания, — Тайлер улыбнулся и погладил Джоша по руке.

— Слушай. Я очень рад, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, но я тоже хочу о тебе позаботиться, ладно? С чего ты взял, что твои проблемы не так важны, как мои? Я понимаю, я далеко не самый хороший друг, со мной много проблем при общении, моментами я невыносим и это может утомлять, но… — Джош не смог договорить, потому что Тайлер его перебивает и о нет, Джош знает, что означает этот взгляд.

— Джош! Джош, что ты такое говоришь? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ты отличный друг, ты отличный человек, ты же знаешь, что… — а вот теперь Джош не дает договорить Тайлеру.

— О Боже! Только не начинай, умоляю, — простонал Джош.

— О нет, Джошуа! Еще как начну, — кажется у Тайлера в глазах горит огонь. Но через секунду его лицо расслабляется и он улыбается, пытаясь правильно подобрать слова, — слушай. Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не устану это говорить. Потому что это правда. А еще потому что ты мило улыбаешься, — Тайлер ухмыляется, на что Джош закатывает глаза, но всё равно не может сдержать скромную улыбку. — Знаешь, когда я говорю, что ты замечательный человек, то я это и имею в виду. А еще ты очень красивый, ты ведь знаешь? Ты явно не с этой планеты, потому что вау, Джош. Незаконно быть таким красивым. Твои добрые, такие добрые глаза, от которых просто невозможно оторвать взгляд, твоя идеальная улыбка, волшебнее которой не может быть ничего. Твои ямочки, в которых я могу похоронить себя от всё той же улыбки. Или твои волосы, которые находятся в вечном творческом беспорядке, но это так очаровательно, что иногда я забываю дышать. Или твои веснушки. Ох-х. Я так сильно люблю твои веснушки. Они напоминают мне карту звездного неба. Потому что ты, Джош, как космос. Джош, ты для меня целая Вселенная. Стоит ли мне говорить о том, какой ты замечательный человек и друг? О-оу, конечно же стоит! Джош, ты, несмотря на свои проблемы, ты всегда готов переступить через собственную неуверенность, через все трудности ради меня. Ради того, чтобы защитить меня от собственных мыслей и демонов, иногда от меня самого. Я не знаю, чем я заслужил тебя. Я так влюблен в то, какой ты человек. Ты точно не с нашей планеты, потому что таких людей не существует. Я чувствую себя таким влюбленным, когда думаю о тебе. Я вообще не понимаю как ты можешь не понравится кому-то. Ты же ангел. Ты чудо. Ты великолепен. Видимо в прошлой жизни я был слишком хорошим человеком, раз сейчас заслуживаю находится рядом с тобой, — Тайлер сказал это все на одном дыхании и даже не понял, что, кажется, сболтнул лишнего.

Джош же, кажется, всё это время не дышал. Он думал, что привык к комплиментам от Тайлера, но он ошибался. И это что? Тайлер серьёзно только что ему в любви признался?

В глазах у Джоша блестели слезы, а на губах расцветала улыбка.

А Тайлер только сейчас понял, что он сказал.

— Джош, я… Всё в порядке?

Джош не ответил. Вместо этого он улыбнулся еще ярче и притянул Тайлера к себе для поцелуя. Это был нежный и спокойный поцелуй. То, в чём нуждались оба. И оба, кажется, плакали. Это были слезы радости. Искреннего счастья.

Они смогли оторваться друг от друга только спустя целую вечность, и то только для того, чтобы Тайлер кое-что сказал.

— Как ты думаешь, когда лучше будет Брендону устроить вечеринку?

(Все речи Тайлера заканчивались объятиями. Но этот стал исключением. Они оба считают, что поцелуи — отличная альтернатива. Они оба надеются, что поцелуи станут их новой традицией, потому что это то, что делает их счастливее.)


End file.
